Nymphadora Tonks
|marital=Married |aka= *Dora *Tonks |title=Auror |species= ( ) |gender=Female |height=Variable (generally 5'6") |hair= Variable (generally Bubble gum pink; biologically light brown) |eyes= Variable (generally Dark, twinkling eyes) |skin=Variable (generally pale) |family=*Ted Tonks (father) *Andromeda Tonks (mother) *Remus Lupin (husband) * (son) *Bellatrix Black (maternal aunt) *Lucius Malfoy (maternal uncle) *Narcissa Malfoy (maternal aunt) *Lyra Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Draco Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Mirianda Maburdan (maternal first cousin) *Falin Snape (maternal first cousin) *Illumine Annyver (maternal first cousin) *Svetlana Osdenage (maternal first cousin once removed) *Scorpius Malfoy (maternal first cousin once removed) *Jaybin Maburdan (maternal first cousin once removed) *Phalin Maburdan (maternal first cousin once removed) *James Annyver (maternal first cousin once removed) *Lisle Annyver (maternal first cousin once removed) *Sayik Snape (maternal first cousin once removed) *Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) *Druella Rosier (maternal grandmother) * (father-in-law) * (mother-in-law) *House of Black |wand=Unknown |patronus=*Jack rabbit (before summer 1995) * (after summer 1995) |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Ministry of Magic * *Order of the Phoenix * * * (in-laws) }} Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) (c. 1973 – 2 May, 1998), more commonly known as Tonks, was a half-blood witch and the only child of Ted and Andromeda Tonks (née Black). She was a and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984 to 1991. She was sorted into Hufflepuff House and was in the same year at Hogwarts as Gryffindor Charles Weasley. After leaving Hogwarts, Tonks joined the Ministry of Magic and trained to become an Auror under the watchful eye of , qualifying in 1994. In 1995, she joined the Second Order of the Phoenix, working undercover in the Ministry and helping to guard the Department of Mysteries. In June of 1996, she at some point fell in love with Remus Lupin. Remus, a werewolf, felt he was too poor, old, and dangerous for her and thus rejected her feelings, although he felt the same way. In the wake of the return of Lord Voldemort, Tonks was assigned to Hogsmeade as part of the Auror task force sent to guard Hogwarts. Tonks later fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, after seeing the love held for Bill Weasley despite his injuries, publicly declared her love for Remus. Tonks and Remus were married in the summer of 1997. Tonks became pregnant shortly after, and Remus began to worry that he had passed on his werewolf condition to his son, though this proved not to be the case (Teddy inherited his mother's metamorphic abilities). Tonks gave birth to a son, Teddy Remus Lupin (named after her late father Edward Tonks), shortly after Easter in 1998 and named Harry Potter the godfather. On the 2 May of that same year, Tonks fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and was murdered by her aunt, Bellatrix Black, a Death Eater and a loyal and devoted servant of Lord Voldemort. Biography Nymphadora Tonks was born on the 24th of February in 1973 to , a ] and Andromeda Tonks (née Black), a and former member of the noble House of Black although she was burned off the family tree after marrying a muggle-born, which was considered a betrayal to the family. Hogwarts years 1984-1991 Tonks began her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House at the . Her was , the , who did not make her one of Hufflepuff's s in her year because she lacked the ability to behave properly. Despite her behavior, Tonks managed to earn good marks in her exams to qualify for training when she left school in [[1991]. This means that she presumably took , , , and another subject at sixth and seventh year, and earned or s in all of them for her s. Being the daughter of the ostracized Andromeda Tonks, she was rejected by the supremacists of the House of Black. Career as an Auror 1992-1995 Undergoing three years of Auror training under the tutelage of , Tonks's natural abilities allowed her to easily pass the Concealment and Disguise portion of the training without doing any work for it at all. However, her clumsiness gave her trouble with the Stealth and Tracking portion of the course, which she almost failed. Tonks qualified fully as an Auror in 1994. Second Wizarding War 1995-1998 With the return of Lord Voldemort in 1995, Tonks was one of the few Ministry employees to be convinced of the truth, rather than accepting the Ministry lie that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not returned. She joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix, and, alongside , worked as a covert operative inside the Ministry, feeding the Order information. Tonks had to be careful around the Ministry, though, as indiscreet actions would have seen her lose her position as an Auror. She was a considerable asset to the Order, and also took shifts guarding Harry Potter's in the . In the summer of 1995, Tonks was part of the Order's sent to escort Harry Potter from to , after his encounter with s in . In order to lure the from the house so they could retrieve Harry, Tonks sent a letter via the post, informing them that they had been short-listed in the "All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition." With the Dursleys out of the way, the Advance Guard arrived to protect Harry during the journey to . Tonks befriended the young immediately, helping him pack his trunk, and was impressed by his . During the broomstick flight to Grimmauld Place, Tonks flew in the lead of the formation and convinced Moody to land immediately instead of doubling back. After rescuing Harry from the Dursleys, Tonks was extremely busy at the Ministry, and the situation was not helped by asking awkward questions, possibly due to her association with Mad-Eye Moody. Still, she found the time to attend the party at Grimmauld Place for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to congratulate them on becoming s, and was part of the Order task force, disguised as an old woman, that escorted Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and to , so they could catch the . At Christmas of the same year, Tonks accompanied Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to to visit Arthur Weasley, who had been attacked by Lord Voldemort's snake, . She gave Harry a miniature replica of his Firebolt as a Christmas present and escorted Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children back to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus}} to start the new term. [[Category:Characters] Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Advance Guard Category:Tonks Family Category:Lupin Family Category:Halfblood Category:Has Profile Image Category:Needs work Category:1973 Births